Juragan Ayam
by Grey Cho
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga jadi juragan ayam. Nah, lho. Gimana ceritanya, tuh? Emang bisa? Bisa, kok. AU/Non-baku/RnR?


**Coklat Abu'**_s here~_

Ceritanya, sih, pengen nambahin _one-shot_ ane. Kalo biasanya cerita SH ane diksinya begitu, ane mau coba diksi yang begini.

Semoga 'ni penpik emang beneran ringan, ye~

* * *

><p>Namanya Hinata. <em>Hah, <em>yang mana? Itu, tuh. Cewek yang lagi ngurusin ayam di belakang rumahnya. _Yap_, sebagai penerus keluarga pecinta ayam sejati, ini emang udah jadi hal yang biasa banget Hinata kerjakan. Dulu aja, Hiashi dari subuh ke subuh lagi kerjaannya ayaaam melulu.

Berhubung dia udah renta sekarang, udah _tuir_ alias gak lagi bisa diandelin para ayam buat 'ngasuh mereka, turun, deh, itu tugas sama anak sulungnya. Hinata yang emang baik semi lugu itu iya-iya aja sama suruhan Hiashi. Dia rela, deh, walau pun mesti menyita waktu mainnya yang biasa dia pake buat kencan bareng buku jadi kencan bareng ayam, dan itu udah berlangsung selama setahun penuh. Alhasil? Hinata jadi ketularan penyakit Ayahnya yang pecinta ayam.

Tapi, semenjak wabah flu burung berkeliaran di sekitar Jepang, yang disebabkan burung-burung pada doyan makan es cincau yang dibawa seorang pedagang berbaju ijo dari Indonesia, Hiashi jadi agak paranoid. Dengan segala kuasanya sebagai kepala keluarga kaya bin aneh di daerah Tokyo, dia mindahin ayam-ayam kesayangannya ke peternakan yang jauh dari kediamannya. Sayangnya, Hinata nggak terima. Dia bikin kesepakatan sama Hiashi. Dalam kesepakatan itu, Hinata minta sang Ayah buat melihara satu aja ayam di rumah mereka. Alih-alih Hiashi juga sebenernya gak rela kalo ayamnya di migrasi semua, ia menyetujui kesepakatan yang Hinata bikin. Jadilah sampai sekarang keluarga Hyuuga punya satu peliharaan ayam yang mereka kasih nama, **Sasuke**.

•

**×Juragan Ayam×**

**•**

Yang punya Naruto?

So pasti MK, **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pake _pair_?

**Sasuke **sama **Hinata** lagi, deh!

Ditambah **NaruSaku** juga~

Peringatan!

**_OoC, AU, typo[s], no bashing chara_**, **diksi gak baku**, de-el-el

Pokoknya, _just for fun_!

* * *

><p>Siapa, sih, cewek yang lagi mandiin ayam jago <em>raven<em> di belakang rumah gedongan itu? Dibilangin! Dia **Hinata Hyuuga**, lho. Cewek manis berbadan _bohai_ yang asyik siul-siulan sambil sesekali ditanggepin Sasuke, ayamnya, dengan kokokkan.

Walo pun di zaman sekarang kedengeran aneh jika ada seorang cewek cakep yang cinta sama ayam, Hinata _enjoy_ aja. Sejak awal, dia emang udah kebal sama gosip miring yang bikin dia udah ngerasa kayak seleb Hollywood yang setiap hari kerjaannya diuber-uber _paparazzi_.

Dibilang kutu buku, katarak, dan lain sebagainya udah jadi "masuk telinga kiri, mental lagi".

Tapi, jangan salah. Walo pun nggak _gahol_ alias gaul kayak cewek biasanya. Hinata tetap punya sahabat. Dia **Naruto Uzumaki**, dan **Sakura Haruno** yang pas-pasan rumahnya saling berdekatan sama kediaman Hyuuga di kawasan elit Konoha Indah di pinggiran Tokyo. Dia juga sempat naksir sama Naruto yang bikin cewek lain bikin tanda tanya, "Kok, bisa?"

Sayangnya, Fortuna gak suka ayam. Jadi, notabene Fortuna juga ngejauhin Hinata yang seorang pecinta ayam. Baru aja niat nembak sahabatnya itu, Naruto udah ngedahuluin dengan laporan kalo dia itu udah jadian sama gebetan incerannya bertahun-tahun yang juga sahabat keduanya, Sakura.

Patah hati, sih, gak perlu ditanya lagi. Beberapa hari Hinata mengurung diri di kamar sama Sasuke si ayam sambil ngedengerin lagu-lagu yang bikin dia semakin menggalau. Goyang-gayung nggak termasuk, yang jelas.

Setelah disogok sama buku cerita ayam oleh Hiashi, durian sama Naruto, dan oleh-oleh _merchandise_ serba ayam sama Sakura yang abis berlibur ke Hawaii yang lagi musim ayam-ayaman, akhirnya dia milih keluar dari kamarnya dan berhenti menggalau.

Sayangnya, Fortuna kayaknya emang ngejauhin Hinata, deh. Terbukti dari setiap mereka jalan bareng atau ngapain bareng-bareng, Hinata selalu jadi kambing congek di antara sepasang kekasih yang lagi mesra-mesranya itu. Akhirnya, jalan ninja—eh—jalan hidup yang Hinata putuskan adalah cinta sama ayam aja, deh!

* * *

><p>Petang, Hinata lagi asyik mandiin Sasuke di halaman belakang. Setiap sore, ini udah jadi kebiasaan yang "Hinata banget"! Sambil nyanyi-nyanyi doremi yang bukan Budi Doremi, Hinata ngeguyur Sasuke si ayam. Tapi, emang dasar karena cuaca lagi dingin, ditambah Hinata pake air dingin, Sasuke si ayam kabur gitu aja dari dekapan Hinata yang bikin cewek berambut <em>indigo<em> itu kesiram gayung yang dia pegang sendiri. Hinata cengok beberapa detik, tapi, kembali normal waktu angin berhembus dan bikin dia ngerasa kedinginan. Dengan kilat, maksudnya pake jurus seribu langkah, Hinata balik ke kamarnya buat ganti baju. Tanpa dia tahu, ayamnya udah lari entah ke mana.

* * *

><p>"Sasukeee!" Sehabis ganti baju, Hinata yang gak nemuin ayam jago kesayangannya dilanda cemas tiba-tiba. Duh, gimana kalo ayamnya diketemukan sama pemilik restoran ayam yang gak jauh dari sini? Pastilah ayamnya bakal di—hah! Hinata gak kuat bayangin nasib ayam tercintanya. Maka dengan tergesa, Hinata hendak berjalan keluar rumah, sampai suatu benda mengenai pelipisnya dengan cukup kencang.<p>

"Aduh!" Hinata berlutut sambil megangin kepalanya yang kliyengan. Apaan, sih, itu? Hinata bertanya-tanya hingga matanya tertumbu pada sebuah benda. Bola sepak. Pantes aja sakit banget, taunya bola sepak!

"Permisi~" Sebuah suara bariton menyadarkan Hinata dari keterdiamannya, tapi, tetap sambil ngerasa masih kliyengan.

Hyuuga cantik itu menoleh untuk menjawab, "Ya—eh!"

Mulut gadis muda itu nyaris aja ngebentuk huruf vokal "o". gimana nggak? Di depannya, tepatnya di gerbang, seorang pemuda tengah berdiri. Pupil putih Hyuuga meneliti sosok tersebut secara seksama. Kulit porselen, hidung mancung, dan—ah! Itu! Rambut itu! Mengingatkannya pada …

"S-SASUKE?" Hinata berteriak. Rambut pemuda di depannya persis sekali dengan peliharaannya tersebut.

Si pemuda jelas terlonjak ngeliat reaksi Hinata yang langsung berdiri buat menghampiri dia, sampai sebuah suara memotong langkah Hinata dari arah samping sang pemuda.

"Hinata!" Rupanya seorang sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang datang. Siapa lagi? Pasti Naruto. Pemuda itu menggendong seekor ayam ala _bridal_ di tangannya. Saat itu pula, suasana membingungkan di antara Hinata dan sang pemuda misterius langsung mencair ketika safir Naruto memandangi ayam di tangannya dan sang pemuda di depannya secara bergantian.

Ia berusaha menahan tawa sambil bergumam cukup keras. "_Hmpfh_! Mirip!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Bwahahaha<em>!" Saat ini, di sebuah ruangan di dalam kediaman Hyuuga ada tiga sosok yang mengisi ditambah seekor ayam.

Naruto yang sedang berguling-guling saking tergelaknya dalam tawa, Hinata yang cuma bisa pasang tampang gak percaya, ayam yang bisanya berkokok, dan sang pemuda yang mandang Naruto dengan tatapan "kalo-gue-lagi-ada-di-_canon_-gue-_chidori_-loe"!

Hal ini terjadi karena pembicaraan mereka beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Di mana sang pemuda diinterogasi karena ini pertama kalinya Naruto dan Hinata ketemu sama pemuda itu. Dari situ sang pemuda menjelaskan kalo dia baru pindah beberapa hari yang lalu karena tahun ini dia akan masuk universitas yang pas-pasan letaknya dekat dengan perumahan Konoha Indah. Yang bikin ngakak sebenarnya bukan cuma karena rambut sang pemuda dan proporsi ayam milik Hinata yang mirip, tapi juga karena nama mereka yang sama! Jadi sudah tahu, 'kan, nama si pemuda siapa? Ya! Namanya adalah Sasuke. Lengkapnya **Uchiha Sasuke**!

Kontan aja pernyataan itu bikin Naruto gelundungan hingga beberapa menit di atas lantai _tatami_.

Dengan masih nahan ketawa disertai airmata saking lucunya, Naruto ngomong, "Benar-benar cocok sekali! Kau adalah Sasuke, dan ayam Hinata juga Sasuke!" Naruto lanjut gelundungan sambil kembali ketawa.

Sasuke yang udah pundung ngelempar benda apa aja yang ada dan nyaris bertengkar sama Naruto kalo aja Hinata gak melerai keduanya.

* * *

><p>Dari situlah, tiga sekawan nambah jadi empat sekawan. Sakura yang baru kenal Sasuke esok harinya juga nunjukkin respon yang bener-bener sama kayak pujaan hatinya, bedanya Sakura gak pake acara gelundungan. Pengen, sih, tapi dia pake rok. Salah-salah kalo dia gelundungan nanti Naruto bakal manfaatin saat itu buat ngintip dia, lagi!<p>

Kemudian, meski Sasuke beda tingkatan sama tiga sekawan, obrolan mereka rupanya nyambung. Ya, walaupun yang mendominasi obrolan itu selalu Sakura dan Naruto. Hinata, sih, iya-iya aja, gak jauh beda sama Sasuke yang "_hn-hn_" doang. Dari sekian banyaknya pertemuan itulah lambat-laun Sasuke sadar kalo dia naruh perasaan khusus buat Hinata. Hinata itu keibuan, lembut, dan bisa mengisi sisi buruk di dalem diri dia. Pokoknya tipikal cewek idaman dia banget, deh! Aslinya, sih, Hinata memperlakukan Sasuke dengan baik karena dia selalu teringat ayamnya jika bersama Sasuke. Aish!

Karena itu, pertengahan tahun dipilih Sasuke sebagai hari sakral di mana dia bersikukuh mau nembak Hinata. Bunga? Lewat. Udah bukan jamannya lagi kasih-kasih bunga. Kemeja? Dikata mau cari kerja? Rambut klimis? Lee lagi keluar kota jadi semir klimis punya dia juga dibawa, Sasuke gak bisa minjem. Sasuke punya ide setelah dibisikkin Naruto, kemudian. Dia dengan gagah berani mendatangi kediaman Hyuuga yang lagi-lagi tanpa Hiashi karena yang bersangkutan selalu disibukkan sama yang namanya kerjaan. Penampilan Sasuke udah pasti bakal nyuri perhatian Hinata banget, nih! Secara Uchiha itu sekarang lagi pake serba-serbi ayam. Mulai dari kaos bergambar ayam, sampe sepatu yang bercorak sayap ayam. Tadinya, dia bahkan sampe niatin diri buat pake kostum ayam aja. Tapi, setelah dijitak Naruto selaku pencetus ide "serba-serbi ayam" lantaran niatan Uchiha itu bakal nurunin pamornya sendiri plus bakal bikin dia _OoC_, Sasuke gak jadi pake kostum itu.

* * *

><p>"Hinata …." Sasuke nelen ludah begitu pintu dibuka sama si target penembakkan. Hinata yang malam itu hanya pake gaun tidur berwarna ungu dengan aksen renda cuma bisa merem-melek karena ngantuk. Plis, deh! Ini udah jam sebelas malem!<p>

"Y-ya?" Hinata miringin kepalanya ke kiri, bikin Sasuke ngerasa kalo Hinata itu makhluk Tuhan paling seksi yang pernah ada.

Teguk ludah, dan katakan!

"Aku suka kamu!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sasuke nembak.

Hinata yang saat itu bener-bener udah ngantuk dan pengen segera nemuin kasur langsung jawab singkat, "Iya."

Salah-paham, Sasuke mesem-mesem kesenengan walau ia tahan dalam-dalam dengan topeng es Uchiha-nya. Walaupun setelahnya Hinata langsung tutup pintu tepat di depan muka dia, Sasuke gak tersinggung. Bayang-bayang hari bahagianya bersama Hinata sebagai pasangan kekasih ternyata udah bikin imajinasi dia kusut, mengkerut, dan gak berbuntut. Bah!

* * *

><p>Hari berikutnya, Hinata hanya bisa ngasih liat muka heran waktu Sasuke secara tiba-tiba jadi lumayan agresif alias semi-mesum sama dia. Pengen nabok, tapi gak berani. Pengen marah, bukan Hinata banget. Jadilah dengan berani Hinata nanya alasan Sasuke jadi mesum kalo mereka berduaan.<p>

"Kita, 'kan, sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, _Hime_ …." Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinga Hinata pake suara berat dan seksinya yang bikin cewek-cewek pada kejer kalo sampe denger.

Gadis _lavender_ itu _blushing_. Meski pada kenyataannya dia sama-sekali gak tau perihal "gimana cara mereka resmi jadi sepasang kekasih?", Hinata tetap menghargai Sasuke, dan gak butuh lama buat Hinata untuk jatuh cinta sama sosok pemuda itu. Terang saja, selama hari-hari selanjutnya Sasuke selalu melancarkan serangannya pada Hinata. Lebih perhatianlah, lebih terbuka, lebih lembut, dan lain-lain waktu berdua aja sama Hinata. Singkatnya, Sasuke akan menjadi Sasuke tanpa dalih pake topeng es di depan Hinata.

* * *

><p>Hari ini niatnya Sasuke ingin ketemu sama keluarga Hinata secara formal. Denger-denger, Ayah Hinata yang sejak bulan lalu ada di Amerika udah balik lagi ke Jepang lantaran kangen sama Sasuke si ayam. Tapi, jawaban Hinata atas keinginannya sontak bikin adik Itachi itu kecewa.<p>

"M-maaf, Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi, a-aku ingin kau bertemu dengan _Tousan_ lain kali saja."

_Ngenes_, deh. Sasuke rela ke salon dan pakai _treatment_ selama berjam-jam demi nurunin _raven _dia yang emang udah berdiri kayak gitu dari sananya, lho. Sekarang? Setelah usahanya itu, Hinata malah bilang kalo sebaiknya dia gak ketemu sama Ayahnya? Tega nian. Sebenarnya, alasan Hinata gak kepengen nemuin _Tousan_ tersayangnya sama Sasuke adalah karena rambut Sasuke itu. Buat Sasuke mungkin rambut kayak gitu lebih baik, gak lagi mencuat kayak ayam. Tapi, buat Hinata, nggak. Dia punya pemikiran tersendiri soal Sasuke dan rambutnya. Dia lebih ngerasa bahwa rambut Sasuke yang lain daripada yang lain itu membawa hoki dibanding rambutnya yang biasa-biasa aja.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha. Berjalan-jalan sendirian di antara lalu-lalang pejalan kaki jadi kegiatannya hari ini, hari Minggu. Dia pengen mencari sesuatu buat dia kasih ke Hinata. Cincin, kalung, pokoknya yang berbau khas cewek, deh. Tapi sebuah pemandangan bikin Uchiha itu menatap nyalang ke depan. Di mana beberapa langkah darinya sang gadis pujaan sedang berjalan bersama dengan seorang pemuda pirang yang ia ketahui bernama Naruto. Pastilah Sasuke ngerasa cemburu liatnya, secara dia pernah dibisikin Neji kalo Naruto itu cinta pertama Hinata. Sasuke geram, dia lari menjauh dari tempat itu.<p>

Coba Uchiha muda itu gak keburu pergi, dia gak bakal salah-paham. Karena aslinya Hinata nggak lagi berduaan sama Naruto, kok. Di sana juga ada Sakura yang sedang menggandeng tangan Naruto di sebelah kiri. Tapi karena tertutup pejalan kaki yang lain, sosok Sakura nggak keliatan sama oniks Sasuke! Sasuke, Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Hinata!" Esoknya Sasuke tau-tau ada di gerbang sekolah Hinata. Hinata yang habis beraktivitas di dalam klub atletik memandang heran waktu ngeliat Uchiha tersayangnya pasang muka marah. Perasaan dari kemarin mereka belum ketemu, terus apa yang dia lakuin sampai Sasuke sekarang menarik tangannya dengan kelewat kencang? Oh, iya. Kemarin dia lupa mandiin Sasuke si ayam. Tapi, 'kan, gak ada hubungannya. Iya, gak?<p>

"_Kh_!" Hinata menyernyitkan dahi waktu ngerasain tangannya setengah dicengkeram sama tangan Sasuke. Di bawanya Hinata ke taman yang letaknya nggak jauh dari sekolah Hinata. Bukan taman lawang yang pasti.

"Katakan! Kenapa kemarin aku melihatmu berjalan berdua dengan Naruto!"

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku karena aku sama seperti ayammu itu, _hah_!" Sasuke teriak kesal.

Hinata sebenernya kepingin ketawa pas denger Sasuke dengan lancar bilang kayak begitu. Tapi, karena dia sadar situasi dan kondisi, dia mingkemin bibirnya doang—daripada Sasuke yang manusia tambah ngambek. Pasalnya, 'kan, kalo di _shoujo-manga_ biasanya si cowok bilang "jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku karena aku mirip idolamu?" atau "jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku karena aku mirip mantan pacarmu?". Ini? Ayamnya. Lha, Sasuke, mau aja nyamain diri sama ayam.

Tapi, demi ngehargain adegan tersebut, Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke. "Aku menyukai S-sasuke-_kun_, karena S-sasuke-_kun_ adalah Sasuke-_kun_. B-bukan," Hinata 'nahan ketawa. "Bukan karena S-sasuke-_kun_ mirip ayam …."

"Benar?"

Hinata ngangguk.

Sasuke luluh, dia langsung memeluk cewek tersayangnya itu. Bikin suasana di bawah sinar matahari hangat itu semakin hangat oleh kebersamaan orang pacaran itu. Istilahnya, dunia milik berdua! Yang lain ngekos!

* * *

><p>Hari ini Hinata bermaksud ngenalin sang pacar sama Hiashi. Hinata udah deg-degan aja, tuh, mau buka pintu ruang kerja sang Ayah sedangkan Sasuke cuma bisa nenangin Hinata dengan megangin tangannya. Lumayan, curi-curi kesempatan dalam kesempitan.<p>

"_Tousan_." Hinata masuk ke dalam bareng Sasuke. Di depan pasangan kekasih itu udah ada Hiashi yang lagi sibuk sama kerjaannya sebagai direktur Hyuuga _Corporation_.

Hiashi nggak ngasih respon, yang ada malahan dengungan "_hn_" yang ngingetin Hinata sama kebiasaan cowok di sebelahnya. Apa, sih, arti "hn"? Hinata diam-diam niat beli kamus lain hari.

"_Tousan_, Hinata mau mengenalkan seseorang pada _Tousan_."

Hiashi masih nggak peduli, sampai akhirnya Sasuke melangkah maju ke depan dan bikin inisiatif ngenalin diri. Perkara didengerin atau nggak, urusan belakangan, deh. Karena emang dasar calon mertuanya udah lansia. Jadi maklumin aja kalo kurang pendengaran.

"Selamat siang, _Ojisan_. Saya Sasuke, pacar Hinata."

Ngedenger nama "Sasuke" sang ayam tercinta disebut, Hiashi ngelirik ke atas. Yang pertama kali bikin Hiashi melongo, ya, bukan muka pemuda yang sekelas aktor Hollywood itu. Tapi ... mata perak Hiashi mengarah ke rambut Sasuke! Ia langsung masang posisi duduk tegak, dan ngasih pertanyaan terkejut. "Hinata! Sejak kapan ayam kita berubah jadi manusia?"

_Duh_, Sasuke ngelus dada sambil menyabarkan diri. Perasaan dia kayak kena _déjà vu_, deh.

_Ayah-anak benar-benar sama._

* * *

><p>Dengan gak pake lama, alhasil, Sasuke jelas diterima jadi calon menantu dengan lapangan golf alias lapang dada. Setali dapet tiga uang, 'kan? Hinata ketemu pacar yang kayak ayam, Hiashi emang suka sama ayam! Udah nggak perlu diragukan 'gimana Hiashi begitu mendukung hubungan sang anak dengan calon menantu. Setelah itu, Hinata migrasiin Sasuke si ayam ke peternakan karena dia ngerasa satu <em>ayam<em> di sisinya udah cukup. Apalagi, _ayam_ yang ini sayang banget sama dia. Jadi, nggak butuh waktu lama buat keduanya naik ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Yang jelas, Hiashi cukup minta sepuluh anak aja—yang rambutnya harus kayak Sasuke supaya dia ngerasa dikelilingin ayam-ayam yang bikin Sasuke pas ngedengernya pengen nimpuk Hiashi pake batu bata. Hinata sendiri dengan muka polosnya bilang "nggak masalah" sama permintaan Hiashi soal jumlah anak itu. Yang bikin beberapa Hyuuga langsung bertanya-tanya. _Hinata ngerti cara bikin anak nggak, sih?_

Upacara pernikahan mereka pun semarak dengan banyaknya tamu undangan yang memertanyakan kenapa nggak ada hidangan ayam di sana? Yang dijawab dengan senyuman manis seorang Hinata.

"Cukup satu _ayam_ yang ada di sekitarku! Yaitu, Sasuke s-saja!" Ia berseru sambil ngelempar buket bunganya ke arah kerumunan tamu.

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p>Penpik ini tadinya gak bakalan ane <em>publish<em>, tapi ternyata ane _publish_ juga~ ngehehe~ tadinya bakal di bikin _fantasy_ tanpa non-baku, Sasuke-nya emang perubahan dari sang ayam. Tapi, berhubung ane lagi demen sama tema _real-life_, jadilah begini aja ceritanya~

Diksinya … err~ ane harap _senpai-tachi_ memaklumi, yaaa …

Dan,

Makasih buat yang udah bersedia baca, ye~

**Sign,**

**:: Coklat Abu ::**


End file.
